


Much More Trouble than I Anticipated

by artisticpear



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Although some of the allusions I made sounded like innuendos, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Longmire Accusations, Feelings Realization, Fist Fights, Idiots in Love, Law Enforcement, M/M, Making Out, Mathias is absolutely done with Longmire's bullshit, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Episode: s06e01 The Eagle and the Osprey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Mathias visits the Red Pony for a drink. He didn't expect to be back before 24 hours had passed.Alternatively Mathias realizes his feelings for Standing Bear after being in denial.
Relationships: Mathias & Henry Standing Bear, Mathias & Walt Longmire, Mathias/Henry Standing Bear
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Fighting, Alcohol, mentions of drugs and guns.

Mathias never would have seen him going to the Red Pony at the end of the day, but there he was, looking up at the red neon sign on the side of the building. The rez was working him to the bone. Even though they couldn't prosecute felonies, the amount of misdemeanors that had come into the station in the past week were enough for four police chiefs. It wasn't new per say, drugs and property destruction had always and will always run rampant on the rez. He sighed, running a hand over his face before forcing himself out of the car. 

Henry Standing Bear would be working, he was almost certain of it. He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about that, being they were working together more now after Mathias had discovered that Henry was the new Hector. He eventually pushed his thoughts aside and pushed open the saloon doors. He walked to almost the very end of the bar and sat down at one of the few empty seats. 

“Mathias.” Henry walked over, kind of cautious before he spoke, “Is there something you need?” 

“A drink.” The long haired man sighed. 

“Are you on duty?” Mathias glared up as Henry continued. “I will not serve you alcohol if you are on duty.” 

“No, Standing Bear, I’m not on duty.” He looks at him with a glare that definitely reads ‘do you think i’m stupid’. He waits a moment and Mathias sighs, “Please.” Henry nods with a smile and moves behind the counter before sliding a cold beer in front of him. 

“Hard day at work?” Mathias pops the tab, takes a swig and sighs. 

“Yeah.” Henry leans against the counter in front of him. 

“Anything specific?” 

“..No.” Mathias took another swig of the beer. Henry backed away from the counter after a moment to move to another customer. When Mathias turned to see who it was, he definitely wasn't expecting to see Walt. Nor was he wanting to, he downed the rest of the can and signalled Henry to bring him another. If he was going to have to talk to Walt this late, he sure as hell wasn't doing it sober. 

“Mathias.” Walt greeted him as Henry handed them both their separate beers. 

“Walt.” Mathias pops the tab of his second drink. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Wanted a drink.” Walt asks too many questions. “I could ask the same for you, why are you at the bar so late?” 

“Wanted a drink.” They’re silent for a minute or two, enough for Henry to check on another customer and come back to Walt requesting another. “So, since you’re here Mathias, can I talk to you?”

“You already are, Walt.” He glances over to the cowboy. “What is it?” 

“Where were you the night that Tyler Malone was shot?” 

“Are you accusing me of shooting Tyler Malone, Longmire?” 

“I dunno, are you guilty… Are you Hector?” Mathias scoffs and glares at him. “Do you mind if I talk to your deputies?” Henry leans on the counter in between them. 

“Yes, Sheriff, in fact I do have a problem with it. You have no jurisdiction on the Rez.” 

“What are you afraid of if you have nothing to hide?” 

“Walt.” Henry was spoken over by the accused. 

“I’m not afraid of anything. Let me repeat myself,since you clearly aren’t listening, you have no jurisdiction on the Rez. Get your evidence together before you make crazy accusations.” Mathias signals Henry for another beer, in which he responds with an outstretched hand. Mathias sighs in frustration and hands his keys over. 

“Like I said-” 

“Walt.” Henry looks at the sheriff with furrowed brows. “ I will not have you starting a fight in my bar. You do not realize the trouble that you are putting on yourself by picking fights while you have a civil suit against you. At this rate, you cannot afford to be on anyone else’s bad side.” Walt looks like he’s about to protest before glaring at Mathias, putting his hat back on and walking out of the bar. Mathias pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, a headache forming. 

“You don't realize how much i want to kick his ass.” 

“Oh no, I think out of all people I know best.” Henry pauses, “besides possibly Jacob Nighthorse.” 

“That’s for damn sure.” He puts down the can and rubs his face. He wasn't quite shitfaced, but he was over the BAC to drive for sure. 

“You can go upstairs to my apartment.” Henry takes the can from him and discards it. “I shouldn’t be long before closing.” Mathias debates on it for a moment before realizing he doesn’t have much choice and files into the apartment above the Red Pony. 

Mathias isn’t exactly sure how long he waits before Henry comes up. He’s wearing his glasses now, but takes them off soon after walking in, setting them on his bedside table. “Are you feeling any better?” the police chief looks up, confused. “You looked like you had a pretty bad headache.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He pauses. “I was just frustrated.”

“I understand.” He walks to the kitchen and pours them both a glass of water. “I should probably drive you home.” Mathias takes the glass from him. 

“You can't-” 

“Mathias, I am not letting you drive home.” He sighs. “Or would it be better to let you stay here?” Henry would sure as hell rather take him home himself. 

“How would you get home?” Mathias asks, running his hand through his hair, “Especially with Malachi most likely looking for you.” 

“I can handle myself.” Henry sits beside the smaller man on his bed. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor, thanks.” 

“No.” Henry sighed. “If you stay here I will not let you sleep on the floor.” Henry pauses before getting up. “I will sleep in my office.” 

“I think it’s only fair I sleep in the office, Standing Bear, for causing you trouble..” 

“You are the guest. You will sleep up here.” Mathias sighed. 

“Fine.” Henry smiles. “..How’s your ass?” Henry is taken aback for a moment. 

“It has healed.” His smile widens ever so slightly. “Why are you so interested in my ass, Mathias?" 

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He hopes that his face isn't showing how flushed he was feeling.

"Do I?" Henry puts a hand on Mathias' shoulder. "Get some rest." And with that Henry goes back downstairs. 

Mathias sighed and rubbed his face. Damn. What was that? He sat the water down on the bedside table. He slid his boots and police belt off before taking off his shirt, leaving him in only his undershirt and jeans. He folded the shirt over a chair in the room and laid his belt- the one containing his cuffs, radio and other equipment- in the seat of it. He unclips his firearm and puts it on the table, as he would if he were home. After a while, he finally lays down and falls asleep. 

The next morning Mathias rises. Sunlight is barely peering through the windows. He stretches and pulls himself to his feet, putting his dark uniform shirt on and buttoning it, putting on his belt and fastening his pistol into it’s holster. He needs coffee. Mathias walks downstairs looking over the empty bar, walking through the tipped chairs and stepping into the open doorway of the office before knocking twice on the door frame. Henry stirs before sitting up. “Morning, sleeping beauty.” Mathias smiles, leaning against the doorway. 

Henry sighs, “Good morning Mathias.” 

“Y’know, You shouldn't sleep with the door open, you could get kidnapped again.” 

“Do not remind me.” Henry pulls himself up, straightening his hair. “Let me get you your keys, I’m sure you need them.” 

“Do you mind getting me a coffee too?” Henry paused for a moment and nodded as he walked past Mathias and behind the counter. He put the police chief’s keys on the counter and started brewing a pot of coffee. “Thanks, Standing Bear… For letting me stay here.” he pauses. “And for the coffee.” 

“Of course.” Henry turns to the pot. “How do you want your coffee?”

“With milk. Two sugars.” Henry nods, surprised. “You look surprised.” 

“I would have taken you as a black coffee kind of guy.” He says, turning around and handing the cup to Mathias, holding his own in his hand. Mathias smiled out of appreciation when he realized Henry poured him a cup to go, knowing he should probably leave soon.

“Sometimes.” He pauses. “I’m off to the station. Be careful.” He doesn't realize what he said until Henry speaks as he turns to leave. 

“Careful, I might think you care.” He says with a smirk. Mathias rolls his eyes and leaves the building. 

When he gets to the tribal station he gets a moment of peace, which he can't be thankful enough for, before he gets a call concerning a recent drug dealer on the rez. Apparently this new dealer was in cahoots with Joey Takoda selling Heroin to folks on the rez. Something Mathias didn't take lightly. Although halfway on the drive he gets a call from one of the officers working desk shift. 

“Yeah?” He answers the phone, holding it to his ear with his right hand. 

“White sheriff’s here.”

“Shit.” Mathias sighed as he pulled into a driveway and turned around. “Don’t let him leave.” 

“I’m almost certain he won't.” The call ends and Mathias holds his phone for a moment, anger seeping into him. He dial’s Henry’s number. 

“You’re gonna want to come to the station.” 

He pulls into the parking lot, parking beside Longmire’s Bronco, and gets out. He sees Henry trailing into the parking lot as he opens the door. 

“I guess I wasn’t clear enough last night, Walt.” He pulls Walt around, hands on his hips. He’s half waiting for Henry, half debating against his decision. And as Henry comes in, that’s all it takes for Mathias to swing. He isn't expecting Walt to get a shot at him, so when Walt’s fist meets his face, he’s stunned for a moment. Then that angers him more. Mathias’ deputies pull him back while Henry takes care of Walt. “You don’t have jurisdiction here.” He glares. 

“Mathias, I have reason to believe-” Mathias cuts him off. 

“You don't have evidence, Walt. Come back when you have some.” Walt glares back at him. 

“And you haven’t given me an alibi. That is evidence enough.” 

“Get out of my station.” He spits out. “Come back when you have sufficient evidence.” He leaves back to his office, letting Henry convince him to actually leave. Henry stays behind, however, and knocks before opening the door to Mathias’ office, closing the door behind him. 

“What?” 

“I wanted to check on you. You should get some ice.” He walks up to Mathias and gently turns his head to see where his friend hit him. Mathias swats his hand away. 

“And who are you to give medical advice. You should have gone to a hospital when you got shot in the ass.” Henry sighs. 

“Fair point.” They’re close now, Henry hasn't stepped back. He looks at the shorter man for a moment, enough to get him flushed. Mathias looks away, avoiding his gaze. 

“Are you trying to make me nervous? Because it’s working, you can back up.”

“You really want me to?” Henry teases, seeing his flushed face. If it weren’t Standing Bear, Mathias would have probably kicked his ass by now. 

“No.” Mathias takes in a breath before averting eye contact again. “Not here, though. I’m on duty Standing Bear.” Henry backs up with a small smirk and a nod. 

“Will I see you at the Red Pony tonight?” 

“Maybe.” Mathias shrugs. “I’ll call you.” because we’re going to have to talk about whatever this is, he wants to add. Henry answers with a simple nod. 

“Don't fight anyone else while I’m gone.” He turns to let himself out, “See you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In any other situation, he would go back to the station and fill out whatever paperwork he had left on his desk, but he just needed to be out, alone, so he could think. 
> 
> Thinking was a bitch.

Standing Bear was on Mathias’ mind all day, popping into his mind at the worst times. Was there something more between them? There had to be, right? Mathias didn’t just simply care about people. He couldn't say the same for Henry, but he didn't just…care. He sighed, sitting in his cruiser as he waited for any call in. In any other situation, he would go back to the station and fill out whatever paperwork he had left on his desk, but he just needed to be out, alone, so he could think. 

Thinking was a bitch. 

He looked down at his phone before unlocking it and hovering his finger over the call button. He huffs and presses it, holding it to his ear and leaning back into the seat. 

“It is a wonderful day at the Red Pony bar and continual soiree, this is Henry.” 

“Standing Bear.” 

“Ah, Mathias.” He can hear Henry shift. 

“Get someone to take your shift.” Mathias taps on the bottom of the steering wheel. “We need to talk. My place.” 

“Alright,” Henry pauses, “I do have a favor to ask of you, though.” 

“Mhm?”

“I do not know where to go.” Mathias sighs. 

“I’ll text you the address. Meet you there.” Mathias hangs up and sends the address over before putting the car in gear and heading to his house on the rez. It wasn’t the nicest but it was there. 

Mathias gets out of the car, closing the door behind him. Standing Bear would be a moment before arriving, since he was coming from Durant, not somewhere on the rez. He makes his way inside, taking off the uniform shirt and belt as he did last night and grabs a cup of coffee. He brought Henry a cup of his coffee once and the man insisted it was shit coffee, but coffee was still coffee. Mathias sighed, and sipped his coffee as he waited. And then there was a knock at the door. He went to the door and opened it for Henry, stepping out of his way. “Come in.” 

“So...” Henry spoke as Mathias shut the door behind him. 

“So.” Mathias repeated. He had never been much of a coward, but nervousness settled in as he thought. He sets the cup down and leans against his small dining table. He looks down. “What.. what are we?” 

“What do you think we are?” Henry asks, inquisitively. 

“I don't know.” He crosses his arms over his chest. 

“What do you want us to be?” Matthias’ eyes shoot up before he looks away again. 

“I.. I don't know.” Henry comes closer. 

“Well, I think that you care.” Mathias looks back up at the taller man. “But you do not know why…”

“But i don't know why.” The men say simultaneously. “Yeah.” They sit in silence for a moment. Mathias speaks again, “Maybe there’s something more to this… to us..” Henry tilts his head slightly. 

Mathias takes a breath, getting closer, their faces nearly touching. He searches the taller man’s face for any sign of discomfort, anything pushing him away. When he doesn’t find it, their lips brush together for a moment. They pause, before Henry leans back in and they kiss again, for a little while longer. Love isn’t something Henry would have pinned on Mathias, but they were both glad it turned out that way.

“You’re much more trouble than I anticipated, Standing Bear.” Mathias smiles, letting his hands rest on Henry’s hips. Henry returns the smile and they kiss again, letting Mathias lead them to his couch. He breaks the kiss for a moment. “Think I’m in love with you.”

“I would have never guessed.” Henry smirked and ran his fingers through his long hair. Mathias gave a playful glare. “You taste like shitty coffee.” 

“There is nothing wrong with my coffee.” Henry chuckles. 

“You can tell yourself that.” 

“Shitty coffee isn’t going to stop you.” Their lips meet again, longer than the last. 

“You’re right.”


End file.
